


Discovery

by Poppii



Series: Discovery [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Mako is AWKWARD, Momboss and Detectiveson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppii/pseuds/Poppii
Summary: On a late-night errand run for the Cheif, Mako accidentally finds something out.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Mako, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Discovery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026175
Comments: 19
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

Having finished the last of his paperwork for the day Mako stretched, feeling his joints pop and most of the fatigue leaving his body. He took a look around the almost empty bullpen, the night shift officers were just coming in sparsely. It was getting late and figured he should head out, at least he was about to till the phone on his desk rang. 

"Republic city police, Detective Mako-"

"Mako."

"C-Chief!"

It's been a full day since the station operated without the Chief at the helm, an entire 24 hours since he was yelled at and Mako did not miss it in the slightest. The Chief was on temporary leave, or rather she was forced to take a temporary leave after an accident left her indisposed, she had a shattered humerus, a fractured femur and a mangled ankle. Of course, being the stubborn woman she is, she vehemently disagreed and claimed she was all right and fit to work but Tenzin and Korra quickly took the opportunity to get her a one-month medical leave with President Raiko signing off on it so there was no way she could oppose. 

"Is there something I could do for you Chief?"  
...

Nervously Mako stretched out a shaky hand and tapped the door lightly. As if she would hear that. Taking a deep breath, he gathered all his courage and loudly knocked this time. Beifong trusted him to deliver this to her apartment for a reason he cannot just punk out. Her home, her personal and private place, her secret haven. Out of everyone she only trusted him enough to reveal it, he was probably sure that besides maybe Saikhan no one else at the station knew the location of. He waited a second then heard soft shuffling behind the door followed by the clicking of locks being unbolted then the door swung open.

"Chief I brou…" Mako paused uncomfortably. This was not the Chief. He berated himself. Did he just knock on some random person's door? Spirits, I am an idiot. Beifong's gonna kill me. He knew he should have written down the stupid address.

"Can I help you?" Speaking to him was a familiar-looking, older Water Tribe woman in a tank top and grey sweats. Hold on a minute. He recognized those, "Wait...Mako right?"  
His eyes grew as he realized, those were RCPD issued sweats given to them for training. Then his gaze shot to her face, he saw her before...on air temple island. She was Master Tenzin's sister, Kya. But she wasn't a part of the force, why did she have those sweats on?

"Uhh…" He droned dumbly just staring at her as she leaned on the doorway.

"Can I help you?" She repeated.

"C-Chief Beifong." He managed to mumble out.

Kya looked at him then the papers stacked in a box at his feet. He watched as it all clicked, and her expression grew exasperated. 

"Chief Beifong is inside," 

She stepped aside so he could enter then guided him further in. Mako tried his hardest not to assume things. They could be friends for all he knew. But do friends wear each other's clothes and stay over at each other's homes so late? Maybe they had a sleepover? He shook his head chastising himself for being all nosy like Korra and his brother. Whatever Beifong did in her private time was none of his business. 

As Kya led him to the living room, he could not help but look around tentatively. Nervousness but also a flicker of pride took him as he realized he was probably among just an extremely short list of people to get a glimpse of the Chief's home. It was kind of just as he expected, cold and bare. Very Beifong. But way bigger and more lavish than he thought it would be, being Chief probably did pay well and this was a pretty swanky neighbourhood. 

The sparse furniture in the living room, while a muted charcoal colour looked like they cost a pretty penny. The dark, forest green walls had rectangular, gold trims and a fancy painting hung over a freaking fireplace. Mako only saw a fireplace once in his life and it was in the Sato mansion. He noticed a few metal sculptures in the corner and an elaborate shelf adorned with water tribe relics and plenty of books. He also noted a few plants surprisingly. And the cherry on top of this fancy pie was the chandelier hanging above his head. 

"Mako." He was pulled out of his analysis by Beifong's gruff voice. He turned to find the Chief in a tank top and uniform pants bracing against the walls, her arm and leg in a cast and the other arm was bandaged up. Before he could say a thing Kya chimed in. 

"Care to explain, Lin."

"It's just a few reports." 

"Lin, I thought I told you no work!" She hissed angrily, crossing her arms, sizing up the Chief of police. 

"No, you said I can't go to work, there's a difference," Lin smirked, hobbling over to the sofa.

"Don't get smart with me and use the crutches! You are healing, I told you to relax and get rest as your doctor, not girlfriend! Those were orders Lin, not suggestions."  
Girlfriend!?! Mako's eyes frantically bounced between the irate Waterbender and the Chief. Did he just hear that right? This just put the Chief in a whole new light for him. 

"And it's not even a day yet and you're already disobeying my orders."

"It's just paperwork, Kya-"

"That can be done by someone else."

"As if I trust those imbeciles with that," she paused, then turned to Mako who was awkwardly standing there, the box still in his hand, "no offence kid."

The Waterbender crossed her arm and glared at her girlfriend. To Mako, it wasn't much compared to the signature Beifong glare capable of making a grown man wet himself but it was unnerving in its own way. It was enough to have the Chief of police, the hardest most intimidating person in the entire city slightly squirming. 

"I won't do it all the time, just when you've gone to work. Come on, I have nothing to do during the day, it's boring!"

Kya gaze softened and she relented after hearing the excuse. She knew it was pointless arguing with Lin, she will find some way of doing work when she's gone. 

"I'm going to make some tea. Would you like a cup, Mako?" Kya asked. 

Mako shifted uncomfortably as all the attention was back on him.

"N-no thanks."

"Are you sure? It's the least I could do after a certain someone," she glared at Lin, "made you come all the way here."

"It's really-"

"Just take it, kid, she's never gonna stop," Lin muttered lowly for only him to hear. 

"It's really a pleasure, thank you." 

Kya glared one last time at the wounded Earthbender before disappearing into the kitchen leaving the two officers alone. 

"So, are you just gonna stand there till she gets back?" Mako looked around not knowing what to do, " just sit down I'm not gonna bite you and just put the box on the floor." 

Much like a child he immediately did as he was told, taking a seat on the loveseat opposite the sofa Lin was seated on. Bad idea, now he was directly facing her while she looked at him and he looked everywhere else. 

"You could ask you know."

"No, no it's f-fine. It's none of my business anyway."

Lin shrugged; she could not argue with that. She was glad it was Mako of all people who found out and not Korra or Bolin. Spirits, she would have never heard the end of it. Mako could at least keep his mouth shut. 

"Sorry for putting you in this position. She was supposed to be on the island tonight, I thought I'd be home alone." 

"It's fine, Chief." He replied rigidly, sitting with his back straight and head up stiffly. Lin looked at him with a brow raised.

"Relax kid jeez. Are you always this uptight? We’re not at the station. Right now, I’m just Lin, not Chief Beifong.” Mako almost snorted. Like there was a difference. 

“You’re not uncomfortable, are you? Y’know... with Kya and I?”

“N-no Chief I’m not,” He really could care less if they were two women. It was just the fact that he did not really see Beifong as being a relationship person. She was always a cold and stern, no-nonsense person; it was hard to imagine her all domestic and lovey-dovey with someone else. Making it even more awkward was the fact that the person she was all lovey-dovey with was her ex’s older sister, family reunions must be something. 

“Just checking, not many people are very accepting of people like us. Ironic considering that this city claims to be a place where everyone no matter who you are and where you’re from can live. I didn’t want to think that you’re one of those people given that your friends are...”

“Of course not Chief, that stuff doesn’t really matter to me, I’m just...happy for you I guess.” Mako really was happy for Lin. I found it quite silly that others felt that way about her and Kya. who cares? Their love is between them, it belonged to no one. Anyone can love freely and who they pleased, there were no rules to this. 

“T-thanks kid.” Lin’s voice was uncharacteristically small. Mako never heard her like this before, she was genuinely gratefully.  
He spent a few seconds mulling over the first part of the statement before he realised what she said entirely.

“Wait... what about my friends?”

“Ko-...wait so you don’t know?” He shook his head and was taken aback when the usually stern Chief of police burst into laughter. It was such a weird sight; he did not think that she could do anything other than frown and scowl.

“Chief what about my friends?” He wanted to know. Who and what was she talking about, but she just continued to laugh? 

Just then a confused Kya appeared with a tray. On one side there was a bewildered Mako, his face searching for answers and on the other side, her girlfriend who was laughing as if she heard the joke of the century. 

“What did I miss?” She smiled, looking back and forth at the two. 

She handed Mako a cup and a small saucer with a muffin on it before setting the tray on the coffee table. She handed a cup to Lin before settling as close to Lin as physically possible wrapping her arm around Lin’s waist and resting her head on her shoulders and the Chief just let her, she even relaxed. Mako had never seen Lin so cosy and laid back with someone that close to her it was such a mind-blowing experience. He does not think he could see the Chief the same again, all her terror and unmatched intimidation were reduced just a little in his eyes. Just a little, like a millimetre because she was still scary as fuck. 

Lin leaned in and whispered something in Kya’s ear having taken a break from laughing now. Kya just smiled and looked at a still confused Mako.

“You really don’t know?” She asked him.

“Know what?!” 

“Uhh… it’s not really my place to tell. If they don’t feel comfortable telling, then I shouldn’t.” Kya said, “But it’s kinda obvious though.” 

“Those two are so transparent.”

Scowling Mako leaned back and crossed his arms. If she was not going to tell him why did she even bring it up? Now his detective mind would never let him rest until he found out what the hell they were talking about. Suddenly Kya began laughing again making both the officers shocked this time.

“Lin makes the same face when she’s mad!” 

“I do not!” Lin only proved her wife’s point. Kya cupped her chin and softly pecked her cheeks. 

“Don’t worry I think it’s cute.” She whispered to Lin nudging her red cheeks with the tip of her nose. 

Almost instantly Mako stopped himself from making that face further, horrified at what he was just told. He quickly stuffed the muffin in his mouth to distract himself. 

“Don’t worry Mako it’s cute.” 

Mako blushed, forcing more of the muffin into his mouth. 

“Stop it, you’re making the kid uncomfortable.” 

“Okay, sorry….but it was the same face. I think you spend too much time with Chief grumps galore here.” she told him. 

“What did you say? Take that back!” Lin gasped feigning offence. 

“Not if it’s true.”

“You take that back or else I'll have you arrested, I can do that you know!”

Kya shot Lin a smouldering gaze and leaned in close. 

“Oh Chief, please don’t threaten me with a good time.” Kya purred.

“Well, you-” she was interrupted by a faint grunt. Oh right, Mako. they had almost forgotten the poor young man there. 

“Uhh, thanks for the muffin and tea. I really appreciate it. I’ll be heading off now, I'll see myself out.” He mumbled standing up. He figured he outstayed his welcome and he should cut it before he sees something that traumatises him for life. 

“Your welcome Mako,” Kya said, “Just leave the cup and saucer on the table.”

“Thanks for bringing those files for me and sorry it had to be so late.”

“It’s ok Chief, happy to help.” 

“Have a safe trip!” He heard Kya yell as he was out the door. 

Wow. He just stood right outside the door still processing what he just saw. He really did not know what to do with this information. Beifong’s private life is her private life, he had no right to tell anyone no matter how much he really wanted to run and spill the beans to Bolin or Korra heck, anyone. This was not his secret to tell.  
But he will not lie, he was truly pleased for the Chief, she and Kya went from bickering to flirting in a heartbeat, she seemed very happy, the happiest he had ever seen her. The Chief has been through so much in the short time he’s known her if anyone deserves to be happy it was absolutely her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako runs into the Chief in public.

Mako let out a breath in relief when he spotted a street cart selling food in the distance. He’s been on patrol for the last hour or so and was famished. He did a light jog to the cart and luckily for him, there was no line. He ordered from the menu and leaned against the cart waiting for his meal.

“Hmm... is this what you do when you’re supposed to be on the lookout for crime?” that voice.

On pure instinct Mako stood straight and saluted, standing before him was the Chief...in civilian clothing? It was just a plain shirt and some black slacks, but she looked almost unrecognizable if it wasn’t for her scars. Mako didn’t even think the Chief owned normal clothes since she’s never been seen without her uniform in public.

“Relax kid, I’m only joking.” She said, with a slight turn of her lips, “I know you have to eat.”

Mako nodded and put his arm down, observing Lin. It had been weeks since he last saw Beifong and she looked well, she was no longer in casts, but he could still see the bandages peeking out from under the short sleeves of her cream button-up. She did, however, call ever so often to keep tabs on investigations and other happenings at the station. Most times to yell at an unsuspecting officer for slacking off. No one knew for sure who her informant was, but all bets were on Saikhan. She was like an invisible spirit watching over the station, she wasn’t there physically but all the terror she inspired was still tangible and loomed over everyone. It was like she never left.

“It’s nice to see you Chief. Are you returning soon?”

Lin huffed and rolled her eyes grumbling, “When the healer permits me too. Apparently, I’m just oh-so conveniently okay enough to run errands,” she lifted her arm showing Mako the grocery bag, “But not enough to continue my job.”

He gave her a sympathetic smile and turned to the vendor who had his meal ready. Mako reached in his pockets to pay the man but the Chief stopped.

“It’s alright, I have it. Just get back to work.” 

“Thank you, Chief.”

He did a small salute and went back to patrolling leaving Lin behind. He heard stories of her covering meal costs for officers on stakeouts or late nights at the precinct and it was finally happening to him. Just a few feet away from the street cart and barely a bite into his meal, Mako noticed something in an alleyway that made him perk up. He dropped the box of food when he realised what was happening. A Waterbender encased some street vendors’ feet in ice and was running towards him with the money bag he stole.

“Hey stop! RCPD!” He yelled getting ready to tackle the man.

The Waterbender noticed him and bent a glob of water from a puddle in the pavement his way. Mako leapt out of the way, rolling on the ground before bending a flame at the criminal.

“Everyone clear the area!”

The blaze barely caught the man, he ducked and avoided it before bending discs of ice at the officer. Mako skilfully dodged and smashed them with his fists at the same time tossing fire at the assailant hoping to knock him down. When the man ran out of usable water Mako saw his chance and he sent a blast of fire just at his feet knocking him off balance.

Before Mako could make a move, a flame stopped him in his tracks. 

“Fuck.” he gasped out.

A Firebender appeared from the alley to back up the Waterbender, he was overwhelmed. The Firebender made a move to bend when a rock clamped on his wrists, pinning him to the side of a building. Mako turned and saw the Chief running to him. By that time, the Waterbender recovered and found a new source of water bending a hunk of ice at Lin. She spun and dodged it then moved into an earthbending stance stomping her foot on the ground and encased the Waterbender’s body up to his chest in earth. 

“Mako, duck!” 

Before he could register the command the Firebender they were fighting threw two fireballs that caught him on his side, sending him flying back. As he fell his head hit the pavement knocking him out cold.

The next thing he knew he woke up in a big bathtub in an elegant bathroom. He looked down at his naked torso to find that he was healed and the only thing that was left was a faint pink hue on his skin. He let out a breath of relief, thankfully he still had his pants on and thus still had his dignity intact.

Laid out on the marble sink top were a towel and a duffel bag of spare clothing that was from under his desk back at the station. He changed and placed the wet pants to hang on the tub. Cautiously he peeked out of the door into the halls and looked around. Was he in Beifong’s apartment? 

Down the hall into the living room, he heard humming. He followed the sound all the way to the kitchen and found Kya stirring a pot, humming along to the radio. She didn’t notice as she went on preparing the food. Mako gave a slight cough and Kya turned around, clutching her chest in surprise, then relaxed when she realised it was only him.

“Oh Mako, you scared me, I didn't see you come in there.” She said, turning her attention back to the pot.

“I’m sorry,” Mako mumbled, rubbing his nape.

“It’s alright. You honestly gave us quite a scare there kid, I was so shocked when Lin burst in here with you unconscious and smoking on her shoulders. Lucky for you she came here quick enough for me to heal you with no scarring at all.”

“Thank you for...you know, healing me.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s my job after all. But are you fine now?”

“Not really, my head still hurts, and my side still sorts of...tingles.” he didn’t know if that was the right word to describe the sensation.

“Lin said you hit your head pretty hard and you’ve been out for like an hour.” _Wow. An hour, really_? “After an impact like that you’ll still feel a bit groggy afterwards you just need to rest up.”

Mako’s stomach growled and he groaned remembering the food that he abandoned on the ground. He has not eaten since breakfast and he was looking forward to eating that. Kya chuckled and Mako’s face turned red when he realized she heard his stomach.

“Hungry?” she asked, “Just sit at the table, this soup here is just about ready. I’ll pour you some.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to, I’ll get something to eat back at the island.” 

“Nonsense Mako, I don't mind and just it’s after four, dinner on the island won’t be served for the next two hours or so. Just sit and eat. I hope you like seaweed soup.”

Unable to argue his way out of it, Mako trudged over to the dining table in the middle of the kitchen and sat down. It was a small round metallic table with four metal chairs around it, it added to the whole...minimalistic? Vibe the Chief had going on. The kitchen was rather bare but the countertops looked expensive Mako noted.

“The Chief is just clearing some things up at the station, she should be back...any moment... now,” Kya said, sprinkling some spice into the pot.

Just then Mako heard the door slam and he looked wide-eyed at Kya who gave him a wink. Lin limped into the kitchen paying him no mind. She placed a bag on the counter and gave the Waterbender a kiss on her cheek, Kya hummed in response and returned the gesture.

“Hey kid, are you doing okay?” The Chief turned to him and asked. Mako nodded and so did Lin, acknowledging him.

“I’m just about to serve him some soup.” Kya announced taking a bowl over to Mako, “And you…” she brought her attention back to the Earthbender, “I need to heal you.”

As expected, Lin huffed and crossed her arms defiantly.

“I’m fine, Kya...” The Waterbender did not look convinced and she had every right to be. Knowing the Chief, she could have a stab wound the size of a canyon and still insist it was nothing, “Really...I told you I barely got into the tussle. Back up was there before I could do anything serious.”

Mako brows shot up in disbelief, he wasn’t sure if that was a total lie. He was unconscious after all, but the Chief definitely got involved; he was there for that part. Lin might have caught his change in expression and gave him a stern shut-up glare. She did not need to tell him twice; he was not getting himself involved.

“Oh please Lin, don’t think that I haven’t noticed your limp and the fact that you carried the bag in your left hand.”

“So?”

“You’re right-handed! And you only do that when your shoulder or arm is injured.”

Lin smiled when Kya explained her point and Mako was genuinely impressed at her intuitive skills.

“Maybe I should make you a detective. What’d you say?” 

“I very much like my job as a healer, plus someone has to prevent you from dying,” Kya responded, giving an eager Lin a peck on the lips.

Mako groaned and massaged his forehead, his head was killing him. The couple mistook his groan as one of disgust and pulled apart.

“Are you okay?” Kya asked, already bending water out of the tap.

“It’s cool, it’s just a little headache.”

He felt something cool pressed against his head and opened his eyes, Kya was healing him.

“Word of advice Mako, don't be stubborn and don’t deny any help or else you’ll become like Lin over there.”

“Hey!”

Kya ignored her and continued, “Do you know who hard it is for me to heal her? She’ll be covered in blood and insist she’s fine. Ignoring injuries is an extremely dangerous business, it doesn’t matter how insignificant it may seem. Take my word for it.”

Mako nodded, the feeling of the water on his skin was so soothing he felt his eyelids drooping. He barely noticed how tired he was before.

“Maybe we should take this to the spare room, and you could rest once I’m done.”

“No, I’m fi…” the words died on his lips when he saw how Kya was looking at him. He knew he had no choice but to follow.

Lin helped him up and guided him down the hall to the spare bedroom where Kya continued healing him. He fell asleep before she was finished.

That was how Mako was welcomed into Beifong’s home. After that whole incident, if he needed a place for a quick rest after a late night at the station or was hurt, he was welcomed to crash in the spare bedroom. Kya wasn’t there all the time but when she was, if he was injured, she would heal him up. She was the one who would actually cook, making dinner for them. The Chief claimed she was a great cook also but didn’t have time for it so when Kya wasn’t over it was takeout. 

Their relationship was weird and wondrous at the same time. He had never seen two people so different yet so in sync. Kya was so boisterous and extroverted; she was constantly joking around and teasing Lin. Every time she was over, she tried to invite him to play a game of Pai sho or get him to talk about his day, though she didn’t force him if he didn’t want to. The Chief, on the other hand, was much like him, an introvert. When it was just them, she either retreated to her room with minimal conversion or she turned on the radio and was working alone in the living room leaving him to his own devices in the spare. Yet for all their differences they made a fantastic team and balanced each other out. 

In the time he spent there he got to see the side of Beifong that only Kya ever got to see; a relaxed, happy and less stern Chief of police. Mako had no doubt it was Kya’s idea to continually invite him in the apartment and check up on him even after he was okay. Lin at first seemed averse to the idea but over time got used to it and now it was like something normal. She would call him to her office and tell him that both Kya and her would like him to come and he did. It was a quiet place away from all the chaos of Korra and Bolin’s shenanigans and the air kids’ (well Meelo actually) hyper activeness to focus on work and he had the Chief right there to ask for guidance if he needed. Nothing changed at work, she was still strict as fuck and would not hesitate to yell at him before the entire force.

One other thing Mako learnt was that he was just one of three who knew about their relationship, no one else did. Neither did the krew, Master Tenzin nor anyone at the station. But he didn’t really feel it was a secret he was pressured to keep and he never asked why they kept it secret, though he had a feeling it had to do with the fact the Kya was the Chief’s ex’s sister. On the rare occasions he encounters Kya on the island they exchange pleasantries and go on with their day. Sometimes she would chat with him about his day or ask about the Chief and if she was taking care of herself. Kya never reminded him to not tell anyone or inquire if he told anyone, she treated him like she treated the rest of the krew.

None of the krew ever ask about Beifong’s love life though Bolin did ask nonstop questions about the inside of the Chief's home when he told him he was crashing there sporadically and he never took part in locker room banter about superiors and what they did in their free time and private lives.

The whole thing was a pleasant surprise to Mako. He actually found himself eager to be invited back over. For one he enjoyed the food Kya prepared, hell even the takeout was better than the constant vegetarian meals from air temple island. He admired the Air Nomads and respected their culture but there was only so much vegetarian food he could eat. Kya wasn’t that much different here than on the island, but he enjoyed her interactions with the Eartherbender, their light banter and the way they understood each other. 

It filled him with a warmth he couldn’t place when they included him in some of their activities. He felt complete, everything just fell in place and filled an emptiness he thought he had long gotten over. Both women tried to accommodate him, and he felt like he didn’t deserve any of it but he's’ just glad he could spend time with them even though he won’t ever outwardly say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> Pls do leave criticisms it's very much welcomed.


End file.
